1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a concentrating photoelectric conversion device that collects light to convert the light into power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photoelectric conversion devices, such as a solar cell, in which sunlight is used as an environmentally-friendly energy source, nowadays attract attention. In photoelectric conversion devices, a concentrating photoelectric conversion device that collects the sunlight is used to enhance power generation efficiency. Although a photoelectric conversion element (power generation element) used in the photoelectric conversion device has high conversion efficiency, the photoelectric conversion element is very expensive. Therefore, a high-magnification optical mechanism having a light collecting magnification of 1000 times or more is provided in the photoelectric conversion device to effectively use the expensive photoelectric conversion element (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-53040).
Additionally, the large-scale photoelectric conversion device that outputs large power is being developed in order to enlarge the photoelectric conversion device.